Still A Rock Star
by Edward's Josie Black
Summary: He left her. Her friends are worried, but she is determined to flaunt her rock star attitude at her favorite nightclub. Is she really okay, or will someone need to come to her rescue? Featuring Ashley, Punk, Maria, Jericho, and others. OC/?
1. He's Gone

**A/N: Yes, I'm on a roll tonight. Sue me. At this point, I feel like it should go without saying that Reeshi=Leesie. Only…not. It's up to you to debate who it is Reeshi refers to in this chapter. I'm not sure I've decided at this point. I'm aware that's a bit sad. Oh, well.**

**This story is inspired by Pink's "So What."**

**I'm Still A Rockstar**

**Chapter One: He's Gone**

"What happened?"

She turned around and looked up into the green eyes of her best Diva friend, Ashley Massaro. Her own were surprisingly dry. Reeshi fastened a black studded belt around her hips before replying to Ashley's query. When she did, her voice was calm and clear.

"He's gone," she said matter-of-factly.

Ashley's eyes widened, and sympathy filled her face. The blonde made her way over to where Reeshi had moved on to eye makeup. She rummaged through her eye shadows thoughtfully.

"Reeshi…I'm so--"

Reeshi turned, holding out two eye shadows--one bright turquoise and another deep blue--and cut Ashley off.

"Which one do you think?"

"Umm…" Ashley was befuddled, but opted to humor her. "That one," she answered, pointing to the turquoise.

Reeshi smiled and nodded succinctly before turning back to the mirror.

"That's what I was thinking, too. Oh, and…I don't know which socks to wear. Could you please pick them out for me?"

"Sure…"

The girls were silent while Reeshi put eye shadow on and Ashley tried to locate two matching socks that would coordinate with Reeshi's ensemble.

"Are you getting ready to go somewhere?" the Dirty Diva asked at last.

"Hmm? Oh. Yep; I'm going out."

"What?"

Ashley didn't even bother concealing her shock. She dropped the sock she had been holding, gaping at the newly-single rockstar. Reeshi, meanwhile, looked back over at her with a smile.

"Yeah, why not? It's been awhile since I've been out."

"You're serious."

"Of course I'm serious. Are you coming with? You don't look ready at all."

Ashley furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Reeshi, are you sure--?"

"Yes, I'm completely sure. I'm a freaking rock star."

She grinned, and her expression was so joyous that Ashley almost believed her. Almost. As it were, Ashley merely sighed deeply.

"This isn't the reaction I had expected from you."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not bawling my eyes out. I want to go out. Are you in or not?" Reeshi asked evenly.

"I…I can't, Reeshi. My flight leaves in two hours. Everyone else is getting set to leave too…We've all got shows tomorrow."

Reeshi shrugged and sat on the bed to tug her black leather knee-length boots on.

"Fine. I'll go on alone, then. I'd forgotten about the house shows…"

Ashley eyed her uncertainly.

"Are you sure you'd better do that?" she questioned. "I really don't like the idea of you going out alone. You know how dangerous Chicago can be at night."

"I don't care. I want to be a little reckless tonight. I want to do something entirely unlike the Reeshi you know. I'm my own person--I'll do what I want."

Ashley stared at her.

"Yeaaahhh, I'm going to find someone to go with you."

Reeshi pulled out a black jacket and shoved her phone into a bag.

"Okay, good luck with that. I'm heading to Angels and Kings."

She stood and gave Ashley a brief hug.

"Have a safe trip, sweetheart."

"You be careful tonight," Ashley said, giving her friend a stern look. "And call me if you need anything."

"I will, Ash. Thanks."

With that, the brunette skipped down the hall to the elevator, leaving a worried blonde in her wake.


	2. I'm Gonna Get In Trouble

**A/N: And with this chapter, I'm done for the evening. I know the last section is a little…special. Oh, well.**

**The title's from the same Pink song as the story title.**

**I'm Gonna Get In Trouble **

The woman walked into the bar, fully aware of every glance she received but pretending she didn't notice. Her shoulders were pulled back, and she walked, tall and graceful and confident, directly to the bar. Her voluptuous red lips curved into a smile as she caught the eye of the admittedly attractive bartender. He had bright blue eyes (accented with black eyeliner), and jet black hair, a lock of which fell over his right eye. His silver lip ring drew her attention to his lips, which looked utterly kissable. She banished the unwanted memories from her mind for the time being, and he walked over.

"So…" he said, and his voice was soft and not as deep as she expected. "What can I get for you?"

She bit her lip and smirked.

"A cosmo, for starters," she replied.

He nodded once.

"You do look the type."

She raised a brow.

"And what 'type' would that be?" she asked, leaning closer to him over the bar.

"The type of woman who likes cosmos."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"I figured you were that type."

"Okay, now it's your turn. What 'type'?"

"The type to say ridiculous, but amusing, things."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"As you wish."

He chuckled to himself.

"What?"

"_The Princess Bride."_

She grinned.

"I love that movie! Even more so because it's got Andre the Giant. I'm such a wrestling nerd."

"My uncle's into it…I watch sometimes, but not as much as I used to."

"Shame. It's massively entertaining. Especially _Raw_ on Monday nights. The Divas are smokin', let me tell you. This one girl in particular…she's got wavy waist-length brown hair and green eyes…and porcelain pale skin. And you should see her in the ring…She's got impeccable fashion sense. And--" She leaned in even closer and whispered conspiratorially. "She loves cosmos." She winked and took her beverage from him before concluding. "You should definitely check it out."

"I will definitely do that," he assured her.

She stood up and offered him a smile to last him until her next visit.

"Thanks for the drink, Hun," she said, and turned on her heel, disappearing into the crowd.

~*~

Chris Jericho stared at Ashley in shock. After recounting the story, she had told him where Reeshi had gone.

"She went to the _bar?"_

"Yeah," the distressed Diva nodded. "And I'm worried about her. But I couldn't go with her, because I have to catch my plane to NYC."

"I wish I could help you…but I promised I'd be home."

Chris ran a hand through his short hair. He was worried about their friend, too, but he had a family to tend to. But he couldn't just walk away without doing _something_ to help. Especially with the pleading look Ashley was eyeing him with.

"He broke her heart, Chris…" she said. "There's no telling when she'll break…or what will happen when she does. When…When Jeff and I had that fight a couple months ago, it was Reeshi who looked out for me when I insisted upon getting completely hammered. I have to look out for her. Even if it means I have to miss my flight and go to the bar myself. My grandma wouldn't like that very much, but I will do it if I have to."

"Tell you what. I'll help you find someone. You're right. She really shouldn't be out alone."

He smiled reassuringly down at her; she returned the gesture.

"Thanks, Chris. I knew I could count on you."

"Always."

"Great," Ashley said, looking relieved and focused. "So who do we know that could help us out?"

"Hmm…" he thought a moment. "Maria? I mean, she is from Chicago."

"That's right," she said as realization dawned.

She pulled out her phone and called _Smackdown!'s _resident redhead, hoping she could help watch out for their heartbroken, reckless friend…before she did something stupid.


End file.
